


Love By Moonlight Side Stories

by AVagueDownwardSaunter



Series: Love By Moonlight [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, I Just Question The Usefullness Of Them Given The Breadth Of Content I Intend To Write, I Really Don't Understand This Tagging System But I Guess, Judge Bun Still Holds Court On My Desk And He Finds Me To Be A Slow Writer, Lesbians, None Of These Are Wrong, Romantic Lesbians, Stable Poly Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVagueDownwardSaunter/pseuds/AVagueDownwardSaunter
Summary: There was once a group of young women who held on to one another; through combat they learned camaraderie, through sacrifice they proved devotion. But that story has been told.These are some of the stories of their peacetime.(This is, essentially, a companion piece to Love By Moonlight, seeking primarily to shed some light on the Senshi's relationships outside of the context of Usagi. The Author's Note on each chapter will provide warnings for content, a decision about canon status within Love By Moonlight, and probably a fairly succinct analysis regarding the characters' relationship within the context of Love By Moonlight.)





	Love By Moonlight Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There is one (1) aggressive male in this chapter, one of Rei's exes. He is summarily dealt with. Additionally, there is build-up for the next chapter, which will involve futanari content.  
> Canon Status: True.
> 
> Rei is, in my view, bisexual but homoromantic. Several bad experiences, jealousy towards Mamoru, and her fiery nature have resulted in a marked inability to view men as viable long-term partners, though she may find them physically attractive. This, plus a modicum of poor impulse control and youthful indiscretion, resulted in a string of broken relationships before Usagi finally came to her senses. It's not a _long_ string, she was only 21 when Usagi came to her and she did, after all, share her bed with the other Senshi before that, but a string it is.
> 
> Makoto and Ami are simply deeply, deeply in love with one another and have been for years. They're a very common 'ship, and that's for more of a reason than simply "one of them is short and the other is tall." Ami seems shy and demure, but is an absolute demon once you get through her shell; Makoto seems to be a demon, but is shy and demure once you get through her shell. In my view, they're opposites in more ways than the physical, and they complement each other's weaknesses well. Ami can get wrapped up in a project easily, pursuing just that next breakthrough; she needs someone to come pull her out of that spiral when it becomes self-destructive, whether that's simply bringing her some food or literally dragging her off to bed. Makoto, on the other hand, can become restless without someone to take care of; her maternal instinct is very developed, and without an outlet for it she can become smothering in her other relationships.
> 
> Also she punches people _way_ better than Ami does.
> 
> Joking aside, they fit into each others lives easily and are entirely comfortable with their relationship as cohabitants. Their love is deep and abiding, solid as a rock, and, fittingly, a touchstone for the other Senshi.
> 
> Sexually, their relationship is fairly normal, though there are seeds of BDSM within it that may, in time, blossom. Ami is dominant, sexually, and absolutely unashamed and uninhibited with her partners, whether they be male or female. Makoto is a very giving submissive, generally, with a strong streak of twinned voyeurism and private exhibitionism, and though she has a strong preference for female partners herself, she has been known to do more than just watch when Ami is playing with one of her boytoys, particularly if that boytoy is Ryo. Absent a compelling reason or prior relationship, however, Makoto would not seek out male company in the bedroom. Rei fits into their sexual dynamic fairly well, and though she doesn't necessarily share their proclivity towards command play, she does enjoy dirty talk and teasing; Makoto is always happy to don a toy and show off her physique for Ami while satisfying Rei's desire for penetration, and Ami enjoys not just the show but also the sense of control she derives from it.
> 
> This has ceased being succinct. I'm going to stop babbling about characters and let you read about them now. This started life as a Halloween piece, and it remains one, though I'm not posting it anywhere near Halloween. Just remember, skeletons are inside you all the time, not just during October.

Rei sighed mightily as she stared at the ritual tag she’d been working on. “Well, I think that’s about as good as I’m going to make it right now. Testing phase next…” Glancing at the clock, the priestess stood up and stretched, continuing to muse to herself. “Should get ready for the party, I suppose. This is such a strange tradition we’ve adopted, but the children seem to enjoy it, and I bet Usagi will be gorging herself sick on half-price candy tomorrow. Again.” Smiling fondly, Rei shook her head. “I wish she could make it tonight, she’d be up for testing it…”

Shaking off the temporary melancholy, Rei quickly stripped out of her traditional attire and held up the corset that Ami had insisted was necessary for her costume, fixing it with a dubious look. “I seriously doubt real witches wore this kind of thing.” Nonetheless, she strapped it on, her natural near-hourglass figure and toned stomach making it far less uncomfortable than she’d feared, though it did present her modest bust more than she was usually alright with.

“Still, it is a party, and it’s not like this is _all_ I’m wearing.” Pulling the rest of her costume on was a bit of an adventure, but when she was finished, she smoothed her hands over the crimson bodice that held it all together and stared at her reflection for a minute. Turning to and fro, Rei admired the way the greatcoat that the bodice was pinning shut flared as she moved, revealing the woolen tights and red, ruffled skirt that covered her legs. The sleeves’ wide ends made every movement of her arms seem more dramatic, and the burnt orange edging helped break up the black of the coat. “Hm. This _is_ cute! Definitely a costume, though.” Striking a pose, she stroked one foot up her opposite calf, relishing the sight of her toes tracing over the orange and black stripes. “Ami will get a kick out of these, though. This skirt is _all_ ruffle,-” and here she flipped up the front of it just enough to reveal that the soft woolen tights went all the way up “-and the view is divine. And I love the colours!” Stroking a hand over her bare shoulder, she slipped a finger under the orange highlight that edged the window.

Turning, the priestess grabbed the last piece of her costume; a wide-brimmed hat that might have once been tall, but was now crumpled and bent at irregular angles. Tugging it down over her brow, she stroked one hand along the edge of it before admiring herself in the mirror again. “Perfect.”

Rei spent the next hour or so scurrying around the shrine, straightening the decorations and setting out the refreshments and hiding the candy, which tradition she was _sure_ was the result of someone mixing up two unrelated Western holidays, but had become so entrenched in the minds of the local children you couldn’t have dug it out with a mining laser and a gravcrane. She was so distracted by her preparations she didn’t notice Ami and Makoto arriving until the latter slipped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on top of the ravenette’s head.

As Makoto’s floral scent drifted around her, Rei immediately relaxed into the warm embrace, a small smile slipping across her face. “Mako, Ami, I wasn’t expecting you until later.” Turning slightly, she burrowed sideways into the hug, wrapping her arm around the Amazonian woman’s waist and pulling her closer.

There was an electronic click and a flash and Rei realized that Ami had brought her new ‘smartphone.’ The bluenette poked her head out from behind the device, smiling brightly. “Sorry, Rei, you were making the most adorably contented expression as you snuggled into her. I just _have_ to share this with the rest of us,” Ami’s smile took on a mischievous edge, “especially Usagi. She’s been trying to get a profile picture out of you for _weeks._ ”

Rei tried to struggle out of the hug to stop a cackling Ami from whatever black magic she was working with the device, but Makoto’s stunning physique and laughing cooperation with her cohabitant resulted in nothing but ineffectual flailing by the priestess. “Relax, Rei!” As the stretching and grasping faded into a sort of grumpy sulk, the tall brunette pressed a calm kiss to her friend’s temple. “It’s not that bad, really. No one else will see it, just us. Ami isn’t so cruel as to post that sort of thing publically. Besides, you’re absolutely adorable in this outfit! Don’t you want everyone to see it?” Leaning in closer, Makoto brushed Rei’s ear with her lips, whispering directly into it. “Don’t you want _Usagi_ to see it? She’s not going to get to take it off of you tonight, so shouldn’t she get to think about it for a bit?”

Blushing, Rei averted her eyes for a second before acceding the point. “Whatever. Get over here, Ami.” Reaching out, she snagged the petite girl by an arm and dragged her into the hug, relaxing into the feeling of having two of her lovers holding her so closely. “Mm. I’ve been missing you. It’s been what, three days since we saw each other? Longer than that since we had any real time to spend with each other.”

Ami nodded into the hug, wrapping her arm around Makoto’s waist and interlacing her fingers with Rei’s when their hands met. “We’ve all been busy. Makoto’s been after me about meals and sleep. Apparently I’ve been spending too long coding in what free time we have.”

Above them both, Makoto chuckled, slipping one arm around Ami’s shoulders to draw the smaller girl in tighter, her voice fond, but exasperated. “You’ve been so fascinated by that new phone. It’s not a bad thing, I guess, but you forget to take care of yourself when you get like that.” The larger woman pressed a gentle kiss to Ami’s forehead, and her voice took a deeper, warmer note as she continued. “It’s one of the many, _many_ reasons I’m glad you decided to move in with me. You, both of you, actually, work so very hard and you forget that rest isn’t a sin. I hope you intend to _enjoy_ this party you’re hosting, Rei. I don’t think Uzume-kamisama would be very pleased if you collapsed from overwork.”

Rei giggled a bit, the sound muffled by the embrace. “Don’t worry, _kaa-san~_ I’m almost done with all of my chores, and you’re both here to help. After that, there’s nothing left to do but enjoy the party.” Squeezing tightly, she rested her head forward for a moment, closing her eyes and relishing the physical closeness.

As they drew apart, Rei took in what her friends were wearing for the party for the first time. Ami had, unsurprisingly, come as a mad scientist, a one-piece bathing suit, thigh-high nylons, and two-inch heels showing under her long, open lab coat. Makoto had been slightly more modest, wearing a cardigan, slacks, and a turtleneck for a librarian costume. Unfortunately, Makoto’s figure could have made a bedsheet poncho sexy, and her constant kind expression rather ruined the effect of the severe horn-rimmed glasses.

Divvying up the leftover setup fairly, the three girls made short work of the chores and settled into the party atmosphere happily. For the next several hours, children and parents wandered through the shrine grounds, finding hidden candies and trying to scare one another. Several couples drifted through, as well, holding hands and making doe eyes at each other; Rei even had to chase a pair of boys off when they got a little too into their makeout session around the side of the shrine.

She hadn’t even really had to do anything, they ran for it like scalded cats the second she’d cleared her throat. Rolling her eyes at the antics of youth, she stepped back around the corner the two had been using to hide from the main plaza and nearly ran into someone. “Oh, I’m sorr…oh, it’s you.” Her instinctive apology died in her mouth when she saw who it was. “What are you doing here?”

Tsuchiya Kado was tall, for a Japanese man, with fine features and blond, swept back hair. Frankly, he was a sexy man, which explained why Rei had dated him once. Unfortunately, he was also arrogant, demanding, and terrible in bed, which explained why Rei had _stopped_ dating him fairly quickly, though he’d never seemed to have entirely internalized the memo.

Doubly unfortunately, he believed himself to be what might be referred to as a ‘smooth operator,’ and oozed a twisted sort of confidence that the inexperienced could easily mistake for charisma. “Rei-chan, is that anyway to greet me? I came all the way out here to say hi, see if you needed any help… _cleaning up_ after the party.” His smirk left no question as to what he meant by ‘cleaning up,’ and Rei had to twist away to keep him from touching her shoulder in a familiar manner.

Rei’s body language practically screamed ‘leave me alone:’ she’d crossed her arms over her bust, her mouth was twisted into a sneer, and she had leveled her most scathing glare at her interlocutor, but it all just seemed to be sliding off him like water off a duck’s back. Rei certainly wasn’t frightened of him, but his aggressive maneuvering, placing himself between her and the rest of the party in a fairly dark corner of the shrine’s grounds, was absolutely intentional, and Rei found herself wondering how many times this had _worked_ for the pig.

She was about to have Phobos and Deimos help her kick his ass all the way across the shrine and down the stairs when Makoto loomed up behind him, laid a hand on his shoulder, and cheerfully asked “Rei, are you busy? Only there’s a line for the _ema_ and Ami doesn’t know where you put the box and…oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Makoto was _also_ tall, even for a half-Japanese woman, and she was broad besides. In the second dimension, she easily out measured Kado, who was mostly a stick, for all of his height, and she was only an inch or so shorter than him.

More importantly, her shoulders were drawn back and her feet were planted. Rei knew that if Kado tried anything stupid, he’d probably need a visit to the hospital: from that position, Makoto would almost certainly crack at least one rib with a straight punch before the man could move. Makoto was _frighteningly cheerful_ about defending her cadre, an attitude that served her well in her capacity as head of the Palace Guard.

Kado exited swiftly, sneering insincere apologies. Makoto smiled dangerously after him, only commenting once his slouch had taken him out of sight down the stairs. “What a pig. You’re alright, sweetheart?”

Rei’s hands relaxed a bit from their clenched fists, but her voice was more sullen than usual and she had a hard time meeting Makoto’s gaze. “Yeah. You didn’t need to save me, y’know…”

Makoto bumped Rei’s hip with her own. “I know that, Rei, but your usual solution wouldn’t have been a good idea. There’s quite a few new faces here tonight, you’re already flouting tradition with your outfit and the celebration…better all around if you _don’t_ set anyone on fire with your mind. As much as he probably deserves it.”

Rei rolled her neck back, fixing Makoto with an unreadable expression as she folded her hands into her voluminous sleeves. “You’re right. I should at least pretend I’m a normal priestess tonight. Even if I’m pretty sure Uzume-kamisama would be more than happy to help me kick his ass.” A yelping noise came from the bottom of the stairs, and the two women glanced down to the platform at the bend as they walked past. Both of them saw a vine quickly snake back into the foliage off to the side of the stairs as Kado turned from his prone position to see what had tripped him on his way down the stairs. As he stood up, he was sure to meet the severe gazes of Phobos and Deimos, who the two women heard caw aggressively a moment after walking past. “See?”

Makoto grinned, and there was still a hint of the malicious edge to it. “Truly, too few people place their faith in the _kami_ anymore.” The smile faded away after a moment and Makoto’s voice took on an apologetic tone. “Rei, could we get a moment alone? I need to tell you something.” At Rei’s confused nod, the brunette stepped into her friend and guided her around into a shadowy, isolated piece of the forest surrounding the shrine. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she turned Rei’s face up with a hand and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Rei melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist and opening her lips a little, an invitation for a deepening that didn’t come. Makoto wrapped her arms around Rei’s shoulders, but broke the kiss to meet the priestess’s gaze evenly. “I’m sorry, honey, but I can’t stay tonight. Minako just called me, and the wards are weaker than she was anticipating, she wants me on-site,” and here Makoto reached up and laid a finger across Rei’s lips, interrupting the sure-to-come argument, “ _just_ as a precaution. Usagi isn’t in any danger, your visions aren’t wrong, but you know how paranoid Minako gets, particularly with the Outers still unavailable for palace duty.”

Rei’s expression was a mixture of childlike recalcitrance and responsible acceptance as she curled into Makoto’s embrace, laying her head against the brunette’s collarbone. “This is very frustrating, you know. A woman has needs, Makoto, and I’ve hardly gotten more than a kiss for most of a month! If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were all avoiding me.” The heat and hurt in her voice were obvious to anyone who knew her well, and Makoto couldn’t help smoothing her hand along Rei’s hair, pulling her as closely to the warrior as she could and kissing the top of her head affectionately.

“I’m sorry, Rei. I know you’ve been isolated lately, and I promise we’re working on it. Usagi wants to have a girls’ day in for all of the Inners once this next stage of construction is finished on the moon and that’s _soon,_ sweetie. Probably the end of the week or a little earlier, depending on whether Minako can stay or has to go down to Brussels tomorrow. And,” Makoto took hold of Rei’s chin, turning her face up to meet her soft gaze, “Ami doesn’t need to go back until tomorrow, so you’re going to get a damn sight more than just a kiss tonight, I _promise._ Okay?”

Rei’s eyes were still sad and tense, so Makoto leaned in and kissed her, slipping her tongue between Rei’s lips to pour as much love and desire and sorrow as she could into her, emotions that were all radiated back as the slender woman in her arms pushed back with all of her usual fire. When they broke apart, Rei’s voice came out hoarse with lust but resigned and maybe a little mollified. “Okay, but I want some extra special attention on that girls’ day in. I haven’t been this pent up since before I met you, while Ami and I were still dancing around each other and Usagi.”

Makoto’s eyes gleamed with a lustful sort of evil and she chuckled as she pressed her forehead to Rei’s. “I’ll pass that along to Minako and Usagi, and I’m sure they’ll be happy to agree. Now we’d better clean up and get back to the party before we’re missed. Only a couple more hours, sweetheart.”


End file.
